Electronic documents may include a variety of content, such as text, images, spreadsheet cells, database entries, and the like. The content is conventionally entered by a user by way of a software application, such as a word processor, spreadsheet program, database program, and so forth. Such software applications are conventionally self-contained, so that while the software application itself may check spelling and grammar, for instance, the outside sources of information are typically unavailable.